Behind It All: A Different Route
by Alewar Warinot
Summary: Harima Kenji was never allowed to pass that faithful day. With no choice but to stay in class 1-D, Harima tries his best to prove himself. Meanwhile, Sarah Adiemus, a British nun, sees Harima's struggle and decides to help him. But through certain misunderstandings, everyone thinks they are a couple. The pair tries their best to deny the majority, but can it really be that simple?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I welcome you to a story which I got the permission of Oathkeeper24 to make. This story follows a different path of her original story "Behind It All", hence the title "Behind It All: A Different Route" which follows her original Idea of making Harima fall into Class 1-D. I'm just a real Amateur at this but hopefully it becomes a wonderful fanfic. Please review the story afterwards to know your thoughts and make some changes in my style of presenting the story. Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yagami High<strong>__**: First Day of School**_

_Today is the first day of school for every High Schooler out there. But most importantly, today is the beginning of class for our main character. Important in every meaning of the word._

_"__Hey, who is that?"_

_"Probably a new teacher. Our school has been running short on teachers for the last two years."_

_"__He gives off an aura that he doesn't want to be talked to, but the way he walks is so cool"_

_"__Tell me about it. His bangs hide his left eye and his hair looks so soft. He actually looks dreamy."_

_All the students, who have either finished looking for which class they will be in or who just arrived, took notice of a particular adult. If you were thinking it was Harima, then you were sadly mistaken. This guy is new here and goes by the name of Akuma Haibara. He just got accepted by the principal of the school during the new teacher recruitment._

_"__So noisy this morning… but then again it is the first day. I will let it slide just this once,__" The man replied quietly. He was just recruited so this was new to him, but don't mind his personality._

_On the other hand, our motorcycle riding hero, Harima Kenji, just arrived to the school grounds after beating up the punks who want to get back at him. He parked his bike near the entrance where the other students were checking which class they were assigned. The students felt an ominous presence and all turned their heads at once. Shock ran throughout the entire crowd as the delinquent made his way to the boards. Every student made sure not to interrupt this guy's aura by clearing a path for him and his killing intent pressure._

_It wasn't long before the sunglasses wearing boy caught the attention of an older man._

_"__Are you Harima, Kenji-kun?" Akuma asked walking towards the black haired boy. Harima only glared at him. He assumed that this guy was someone his age._

_"__Yeah, so what bub?"_

_Akuma became pissed at that remark. Before he got out of control though, he held himself from starting a scene. That wouldn't have been good on his reputation as a teacher, beating up a student on the first day._

_"__You reap what you sow, Harima-kun." He left with those final words as Harima continued to look for his name. He already saw Tenma's name at class 2-C but failed to find his. He checked the other classes again and again, hoping to find his name SOMEWHERE on one of these lists, but to no avail._

_"__What are you doing here, Harima? You skipped a year so you got held back, remember?" The teacher said to Harima whose shock and covered his face in shame._

_"Oh, yeah..."_

_He made his way to the principal's office to beg his way into his grade._

_"__Oh please, please, please get me promoted!" Harima, for the first time in his life, begged to get an exception for repeating a grade._

_"__But, Harima-kun, you skip most of the days in school and you definitely need to repeat a grade to catch up…" The principal tried to explain but Harima was persistent. At the time, as if right on cue, Akuma-sensei went to talk with the principal to relay some news._

_"__Ah, Mr. Principal, I came to report that Harima-kun arrived…" The principal already knew of it and Akuma-sensei didn't bother to even look at Harima._

_"__Ah! It's the guy from this morning!" Upon that remark, you could definitely see Akuma's veins popping out._

_"__You shouldn't talk like that to your Sensei, Harima-kun. He is in charge of class 2-C this year." The principal told the boy with sterness. Harima was definitely shocked to learn about treated his Sensei like a total stranger and nobody and now this bombshell exploded in his face._

_"__Like I told you before, you reap what you sow." He said as he began stepping out of the room, but was abruptly stopped by Harima._

_"__S-Sensei, p-please! Help me out here!" Now he was asking the assistance of the teacher who would have been teaching him if he was ever accepted._

_"__Harima-kun, you DO realize the error of your grades don't you?" Akuma turned around to reveal a folder containing Harima's name._

_"__What's that?" Harima asked as his sensei opened it._

_"__I had special conditions for repeaters to get into my class. They will have to go through an exam of hell." Akuma gave the folder to Harima who looked at the questions. His eyes couldn't believe the words that were written there._

_"__I-I can't answer these!" He shouted to his Sensei who merely played an indifferent facade._

_"__But they are just Elementary grade level questions. If you can't even get THESE right, then there is no reason I should accept you. Now, since you __**failed**__, you will have to fill in at class 1-D and try again during the end of the year." Thus, Harima found himself residing in class 1-D which was full of nothing but freshmen. He looked down in shame for not doing his studies._

_"__Are these__ questions really Elementary level?" The principal asked as he looked studiously at the sheet Haibara grasped._

_"__Yeah, it would have been a perfect excuse to get him in. But since he also failed at that, I will have to make another test for him to pass." He said as he got his folder back and went back to his own class to start things off._

_"__Really, the young sure wish to be adults so fast. They should learn to enjoy life while they are still young," The pricipal replied to himself in thought._

_We now find Harima walking into his class quietly sulking in his own misery._

_He couldn't do anything about that test; he was just too ignorant with his studies because he was busy with all his delinquent duties. Now he knows the consequences of ignoring the educational system. Life isn't that easy for him like he thought it was. With thoughts clouding his mind he took a seat that was parallel to the end corner of the window._

_Now, the history of Harima since his High School debut was well-known by the whole student body, except for a few who are too green to know anything about it. Because of that, most of his classmates were distant to him, save for some who are genuinely kind or just don't know him._

_"__Dammit all…" He mumbled to himself. He was still angry about not getting into class 2-C and getting stuck with the freshmen year._

_"__Umm… excuse me…" A female voice came up in the middle of his sulking as he looked up to find a blond haired girl._

_"__Yes?" He didn't give off his delinquent attitude since he was generally crying himself to sleep._

_"__You're in my seat… err… what's your name again?" Usually, people who don't know who they are talking to find that rude, but Harima kind of understood since he really wasn't within this year group._

_"__I'm… Harima, Kenji…" He said as he returned to his sulking._

_"__Ano… Harima-san, that's my seat." After hearing that from her, Harima stood up and trudged to another seat. This time it was unoccupied and just for him._

_"__Sorry about that…" He said as he returned to his morning depression. After a few minutes, he finally went to sleep, ignoring the fact that he needed to study for the exams at the end of the year._

**Lunchtime… somewhat…**

Harima wearily woke up to find out it was already lunch break. To his disappointment, it ended too soon for him to even begin to buy his lunch.

"_No food and no Tenma… could things get any worse?_" Harima should know not to tempt fate. Sadly for him, it turned for the worst as Akuma-sensei walked in.

"Alright class, a surprise POP Quiz!" He said surprising the students and causing various face falts and jaw dropping.

"Damn it!" Hopefully Harima now knows not to tempt fate as he tried to answer Akuma's quiz. To everyone's surprise, it turned out to be too easy not to pass, except for Harima whose brain overloaded and blacked out after finishing the test.

**5 hours later**

Harima opened his eyes; the scenery was orange as the sun was setting. He cursed himself for going to sleep for the whole school day. What he didn't know was that this was an after school event that would change his life forever…

"Finally, now I can leave," He said with a yawn. Though as he got up, he found another female student who was sound asleep and sleeping rather comfortably.

"Huh? Why is she sleeping? Doesn't she know what time it is?" Out of the kindness of his heart, Harima began to wake the girl up.

"Hey, wake up! Class is over and you can't stay here during this time of the day!" He said but she didn't move which worried him.

"Hey, come on! Wake up already! You can't stay here all night! Who knows what would happen to you if you did!" Harima said as he shook her awake, this time it worked because she slowly opened her eyes blearily.

"Oh! Well, it's about time sleeping beauty," Harima said with finality causing the girl to blush a bit by his comment.

"Huh? What time is it?" She asks as Harima looked at his watch.

"It's about 5:40, you must've fallen asleep around the time I did. I just woke up 5 minutes ago though so I'm in the same situation." He said as he grabbed his things.

"I better escort you out of school. You don't know how dangerous it is at this time of the day. Too many weirdoes would flock to you like wolves," He told her as she got her things ready.

"Why are you doing this much for me?" She asked confused. That caused Harima to think about it for a moment.

"You're my classmate. And you are pretty much my responsibility, since I found you there. So… you know…" So much for thinking about it Harima…

"Oh, gomen… I didn't mean to-" Just then, they heard someone call out for her.

"Yakumo!" They turned around to find a blond-haired girl which Harima was all too familiar with.

"_Ah, it's the girl from before!_"

"Sarah!" She waved at her as the blonde came to them, out of breath.

"I was going to wake you up, but it seems Harima-san beat me to it." She said which made the two sweatdrop for a moment.

"You do realize what time it is right? You girls should really take care of yourselves." He said as they walked through the hallway.

"You talk as if you're a delinquent." Sarah said not knowing he is.

"That's because I am."

"Eh?"

"I told you right? I'm Harima, Kenji and I'm a delinquent, that is, until today." He told them as they walked quietly beside him.

"But what is your motive for going to school?" Sarah asked out of curiosity. Harima wouldn't tell them that it's because of love because that would, in his opinion, bring his rep down, so he had to fool them and keep his delinquent facade.

"Hmm… let's see… maybe I will give an answer next time? After all we are not well acquainted." He said making both of them blush embarrassed. Though it was true this scored him some factor as a man in a journey towards love.

"By the way, I didn't catch your names earlier… can you tell them to me?" The three were talking to each other on the way that they didn't realize that they were already at the gates.

"I'm Sarah, thanks for warming my chair for me." She said as Harima scratched the back of his head.

"…Yakumo…" The black girl was too shy say her name to him but to her surprise, his feelings were only of happiness to know them.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Sarah and Yakumo. Well this is where we part." He told them as he cranked his motorcycle and left in a swift motion. The girls walked down the road having a little chat. It seemed that the delinquent peaked the interest of one of the girls.

"Harima, Kenji… what do you think, Sarah?" Yakumo asked her best friend who kept pace with Yakumo.

"Who knows? But he seems like a good guy… he did escort us… although he is a bit scary."

* * *

><p><strong>End of part 1<strong>

**Well that's the first chapter of the story; I hope I got this right since I'm not good at making Harima like himself.**

**Special Thanks to: Oathkeeper24 (The original Author) and MegaDarkly (Who proofread it for any mistakes and did a lot of improvements for it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, it's been a while since I last wrote another chapter but you will wait no more as I bring you all of what you've been waiting for! Hopefully, you didn't mind the long wait since I was busy doing my main story and collecting data. Also, I've been doing a lot of practicing and I've gotten used to my own style of writing. But still, it needs a lot of improvement. Anyways, let's continue and here are the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: School Rumble is the sole property of Jin Kobayashi and his company. This story doesn't have any connection with his work and his characters playing these roles other than what they are in his work. Akuma Haibara is my own character and has been by no means a character from another story unless proven otherwise.**

**The original creator of this story is Oathkeeper24 who I had permission to write from. You must read her work first before reading this story so that you may understand why I am making this.**

**I would like to thank my Beta MegaDarkly who supports and proofreads my story to your liking and hopefully you will continue to support us!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukamoto Residence<strong>

Tenma returns home after finally getting their seats arranged and giving Karasuma a letter begging him to stay. She hopes that Karasuma will reconsider and so did they're new teacher who apparently knows his situation more than his class.

"I'm back~" Tenma wailed as she fell face first at the wooden floor of her home after realizing that she forgot to leave her name at the scroll she wrote for him.

"Ah, sister, you can't sleep on the floor. It's dirty." Yakumo said while she cooked them both dinner.

"Ah, Yakumo~ I'm such an idiot. I forgot to write my name on the scroll I gave to Karasuma-kun~," Tenma wailed with a cry as the memory of that time returned to her.

*Flashback: Tenma's POV*

_I already knew which class I was staying in and I was glad to learn that I'll be staying with my friends again this year but what I am most glad about was getting into the same class as Karasuma-kun._

"_It's a winner, Tenma." Mikoto said giving a smile as the others nodded. I was really happy to know that I was given the chance to not only be with my friends but also with my crush, Karasuma-kun._

"_Hey, Karasuma-kun, which class are you in?" I heard a student asked as I immediately turned my head to see Karasuma-kun talking to someone._

"_Ah, class 2-C but I won't be staying. I'll be going to America soon," Karasuma replied as I lay there on the ground completely crushed._

"_Why…? Why hast thou forsaken me?" I cried my tears out as my friends sympathized me._

"_That's really too bad, Tenma. I'm sorry that things have to end this way," Mikoto said encouraging me as I slowly got myself up from my pitiful state._

"_Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll just have to confess to him soon before he leaves," I told her as my friends nodded giving me a smile._

"_When are you going to leave?"_

"_The day after tomorrow."_

_I didn't know what happened after I heard that but I felt like my soul was plunged into the eternal abyss of darkness. I heard my friends calling out to me and the next thing I knew, I was at the infirmary with a strange man who is sitting right next to me on a chair._

"_You awake now, Miss Tsukamoto?" The man asked as I wondered if he is the new school nurse._

"_I'm your new homeroom teacher, Haibara, Akuma. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said with a slight bow as I did the same._

"_Ah, the pleasure is all mine and please take good care of me," I told him with a bow as he nodded._

"_Likewise. Anyways, you've been knocked out cold for about the rest of the afternoon so I had to visit you. Some of your friends wanted to come but I told them to leave the school premises early. There have been a sudden increase on thugs here lately and it will be a problem for me if you girls are ambushed by them," Sensei explained as I nodded my head. It was true that there have been a few incidents involving delinquents lately and Yagami High is no exception._

"_Thank you, Haibara-sensei. Have the sitting arrangements been made yet?" I asked curiously as he nodded._

"_Yes, you are on the second last seat near the windows next to a guy who will be leaving to America soon," I slowly covered my head to my pillow again after that memory resurfaced._

"_Hmm? If you want to… you can stop him from leaving," He said as I quickly flush and turned my head to him._

"_How did you-" I started but he put his finger to my lips._

"_You're friends told me after I pried them of information. At first I thought it was cute but after seeing you like this I thought you were getting really desperate," He pointed out matter-of-factly. I nodded slowly with embarrassment._

"_Don't worry. I've got a feeling that your words will reach out to him. So why don't you give him a letter tomorrow and make him change his mind?" He said with a huge smile, while slowly getting up and heading for the door._

"_Oh, and though I told them to leave early, I believe your friends are waiting for you. So don't make them wait any longer, 'kay?" He said with a smile. I nodded and got out of bed, slowly trailing behind the man._

"_The school nurse left me with the key so I have to lock it up after you leave. Better now than later," He explained as he locked the door to the infirmary. We both said our good-byes and parted ways. Apparently, he has to pass a few more forms to the principal as I went to meet with my friends who really waited for me._

*End of Flasback*

Tenma is now slouching over her bed while thinking how stupid she was for giving Karasuma a scroll without giving her name. It was a huge embarrassment for her as she cried herself to sleep as the love of her life will probably leave tomorrow for America without confessing her love for him.

The next day.

"Eh?" The look of surprise from everyone as they saw Karasuma looking out the window caused him to turn and greet them.

"It looks like I will be staying for a little while longer. I've talked to my parents and convinced them that I wanted to stay… so, I hope I'm no trouble to anyone," He said with a bow as Akuma came in with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Karasuma-kun, you're staying?" He asked as Karasuma nodded.

"Great! Anyways, everyone homeroom is about to begin so please bring out your text books and turn to page 15. I hope none of you forgot to turn in your homework today~" He said with a smile as he turned to the chalkboard to begin to write.

"Oh crap." Tenma face palmed for forgetting to do her homework as Akuma turned around and stared at her.

"Miss Tsukamoto, is there something wrong?" He asked giving her a leer as Tenma sweatdropped.

"Ano… I forgot to do my homework last night," She said apologizing to him as he shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll make an exception for now but I want you to still do your assignment. It will be on your test sheets so please take this seriously," He then turned back to the chalkboard as Tenma nodded and took her seat.

"_Haibara-sensei is really cool!_" Tenma thought as a few minutes have gone by and Akuma reveals a stack of papers in front of them.

"All right~! POP Quiz time!" He said with a hearty laugh as this surprised his class.

"No way!"

"No fair!"

"We even didn't get what's going on!" Apparently, some of the more unintelligent part of the class complained.

"_I hate you, Haibara-sensei,_" Tenma said while looking down at her desk while crying a bit as the test papers were handed to everyone in class.

After looking at the sheet for a little while and answering some of the questions, Tenma and most of the class realized that the test was far easier than they thought. Doing a sheer one-eighty, the class became serious with the test and completed it a little earlier than the allotted time. After everyone turned in their papers, Haibara shuffled through them quickly and without effort. He held a very serious face for a while before heaving a sigh and sporting a grin.

"Not bad, all of you passed with flying colors. Guess I'll be giving you all a good treat. Wait here," He then left with his test papers at hand as the class gave a meaningful sigh.

"Thank god."

"His tests are easy to understand and he gets along with us pretty well."

"You'd think with his serious aura, he'd be stricter with us but he is not." The whole class liked their new teacher more and more as Haibara returned with a few treats at hand.

"Here you go class, it's freshly baked bread that I made this morning~! I hope you like it," He told them as he passes the loaf of bread to everyone which confused them.

"Go ahead, eat," He encouraged them as the class look at each other then proceeded to eat the bread. That's when a miracle happened.

"Sugoi!"

"Oishi!"

"This is great, Haibara-sensei!" The bread he made is actually high quality bread made out of fresh ingredients that he brought from the super market and other sources. Thus, his ordinary looking bread taste great than it first appears and to their surprise, there is even some spring onions in it.

"Glad you like it class~," He said with a smile as he took a bite of his own creation and gave a grin. Everything was going just as planned but for our other hero… well, let's just say we go and have a look. Shall we?

*(That morning at class 1-D)*

Harima, Kenji came to class with a serious look on his face, planning to study so that he may enter class 2-C by the time at the end of the school year. His spirits are high and his determination unwavering as he listened in class and took notes.

On the off side of this surprising turn of events, Yakumo is also taking notes while looking through her text book and often times asking questions about things she doesn't understand much to Harima's relief. This helped the class to better understand their subject and for her popularity to increase.

Sarah, however, looks outside the window of her class. It's been almost a year since she came to Japan and a year since she became a Nun. Her duties as a religious believer and student at Yagami High are doing quite well even though she came from England.

"_Things are going well, my lord. Even Harima-san, who doesn't look the part of a serious student, is doing well. I thank thee for this miracle,_" Sarah silently prayed as their lessons went on and ended right after. She planned to ask for Yakumo's notes later and treat her along the way as thanks.

"Harima-kun, how are you doing?" What they didn't expect that day is that Akuma came in to their class even though it wasn't his time to teach yet.

"…Huh? Why are you here, sensei?" The throbbing vein on his forehead betrayed his calm demeanor.

"That's Haibara-sensei to you, Harima-kun. You better start remembering names or you will end up being hated," He pointed out as Harima shrugged.

"I get that a lot from my Itoko*," He pointed out causing another vein to pop out of his Sensei's forehead.

(Itoko means cousin in Japanese and apparently Akuma mistakes him calling her by her first name as a sign of disrespect to his teachers.)

"Oi, you shouldn't talk about Itoko-sensei like that," He warned him as he was running out of patience.

"Eh? I think you are misunderstanding, Haibara-sensei. Itoko-sensei is my Itoko," He tried to explain but Akuma snaps and slams his hands on the table earning a powerful shockwave which shocked the students.

"Detention. Now, Harima-kun," He said sternly while keeping his calm as Harima objected.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Harima-kun," Haibara opened his eyes after he closed them earlier due to stress. Red eyes are now piercing right through Harima's glasses even though he can only see his reflection.

"Detention. Now!" He yelled as he pointed outside. Harima shrugged and complied. He didn't understand why he just did that but he felt like if he didn't then he would be causing trouble to his classmates and he didn't want to get them involved in his affairs.

"Also, go to page 24 in your textbook and read silently. I'll mark you present on your attendance but you better be ready for the quiz I'll give later," Akuma warned pointing the chalk piece in his direction as Harima nodded. He then went outside and took a seat near the window of their class as Haibara began teaching them.

It turned out that the teacher in charge of their next subject took a momentary leave due to family issues and Akuma took in the offer of filling his role for now. This meant that Harima will be seeing him two more times that day and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" Harima asked in almost a whisper.

"I heard that!" Akuma snapped as this surprised him.

"How can you possibly hear me from so far away!?" Harima asked. He was sure that he was whispering to himself.

"I don't need ears to know what you are saying, Harima-kun. Now get back in, I'm going to start a quiz now," He ordered as Harima mumbled to himself and reluctantly trudged through the classroom door. Akuma then hands the class test sheets and his students started to answer them. Most of the students find out that his methods are easy to follow and it makes use of the subject they tackled earlier. Harima was impressed that he somehow manages to answer all of the questions and passes them upfront after time was up.

"Hmm…" Akuma skimmed through the papers in a quick flip motion and looked at the class.

"Most of you have passed but one butt-monkey forgot to write his name on the answer sheets," He pointed out as Harima wondered who that idiot was.

"Harima, Kenji-kun… do you want to come up here and write your name?" He asked Harima. The boy looked startled.

"Eh!? How can you possibly find out who it was if you just flipped through the pages!?" Harima asked angrily as Akuma nodded.

"Oh, that's because I am Eidetic," He pointed out confusing the rest of the class except for Yakumo.

"Oh, Tsukamoto-kun over here knows what I mean. Why don't you enlighten the class, Tsukamoto-kun?" Akuma has taken a liking to call the older sibling of the Tsukamoto's as "Miss" the English title to Tenma and gave the nickname "–kun" to Yakumo after finding out that they were siblings.

"Eidetic memory, or most commonly known as photographic memory, is a psychological or medical term for someone with the ability to recall memories vividly and exactly to the point of almost taking a picture of it. These people can memorize things and recall certain events that some people will vaguely remember. Many people have claimed to have eidetic memory but the most popular among them are Prodigious savants." Yakumo explained as her classmates now understand why he did such a weird thing like flipping through papers and not bringing his attendance book.

"Now that the whole class understands, Harima-kun, please write your name on the test paper," He ordered him as Harima gave a visible sigh and nodded while heading to the front desk and writing his name on the test paper.

"By the way, congratulations, Harima-kun. You got a perfect score; if I hadn't made you write your name then you would have failed," He said congratulating him as he took his leave while his students marveled at Harima and gave him an applause which embarrassed him as he returned to his seat.

"_Wait, did he just say that there's another Tsukamoto in this class?_" Harima thought as he turned his head to Yakumo who stared back in surprise to find him staring at her.

"_Huh? He is staring at me, yet I don't know what he is thinking. Is this… a fluke?_" Yakumo wondered as she put a hand to her chin while returning to her notes.

"Hmm?" Sarah was surprised at the duo's stare at each other. It caused her to think that he may like her and this made her ponder if she should ask him directly.

"_I'll be doing both of them a favor if I manage to get them along! God, please guide me on my journey to bring two individuals together._"

On the other hand…

"_I wonder if I should ask her about Tenma?_"

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… I feel a little disturbed that I abruptly ended it there but there is still time to make the next chapter so please endure with this one for now. Also, please leave a review so that I may be motivated to write more and to learn your thoughts of how you think of it so far.<strong>

**Again, special thanks to" Oathkeeper24 (The Original Author) and MegaDarkly (My Beta)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the next chapter and even though I haven't gotten much reviews last chapter I'm going to go ahead and continue with the progress of the story. So far, Tenma has managed to convince Karasuma to stay, Harima became serious in his study to advance to class 2-C like he planned, and Sarah plans to talk to Harima about Yakumo.**

**Have things actually turned for the worst for Harima to get another classmate to worry about him? Well, we will find out.**

**Also, concerning about the other main cast… well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.**

**Author Oathkeeper24 was the one who encouraged and approved of me making this story so before any of you continue please read his story "Behind it all" to understand the pros and cons of my story so far.**

**I would also like to thank MegaDarkly who continues to stick by my side even though I'm probably a pain on the behind. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yagami High<strong>

Tsukamoto, Yakumo, when one speaks of her name they will instinctively note how pretty she is or how mysterious she is because of how she tends to avoid boys her age. Her distinctive trait? Her personality if one was to observe her enough to notice. It is probably because of this that many boys like/love her but to her this only brings her great distress and to some extent fear.

There were a handful of people who are exceptions to the rule. First were the women in her life, namely Tenma and Sarah, she can read their minds but she knows that they are of the purest of intentions. The other exceptions are Haibara, who seems to have no relative interest to her, though; at times he would tease her like any of his students. The other was a man she or anyone for that matter, knew.

Harima, Kenji was a special case all together and Yakumo didn't know why. Though Yakumo calls it mind reading, it isn't specifically reading their minds and rather it is the ability to hear their thoughts about her. The delinquent has caught her interest multiple times due to his complete lack of thought about her.

"_I can hear them again… their thoughts,_" Yakumo was left in class after Sarah left to do something on her own which she didn't question since she trusted her friend.

"_Hey, is Tsukamoto alone?_"

"_Is this my chance to get close to her?_"

"_What should I do? I'm bad with talking to girls…_"

"_I'd die from happiness if I go right now!_" These were mostly the thoughts of every boy in the class and it didn't help that, sometimes, other boys would go out of their way just to see her.

"_She's pretty..._"

"_She is always so beautiful…_"

"_Even though she is just eating at her seat I can feel her grace,_" To some degree, she had hoped that her popularity will cease but she knew well not to dwell on it since it will likely not end anytime soon.

"_Where are you, Sarah?_" Yakumo thought as all of a sudden she sensed a very strong presence slowly making its way to her. Yakumo stood up and took her leave and made her escape to the library as Hanai came to her class looking for her.

* * *

><p>At the rooftop<p>

Harima, Kenji, when someone speaks of his name fear became eminent on their voice and on the back of their heads. Everyone knew of Harima's past, all except some first years who haven't gotten word yet but his name is still pretty well-known.

He has beaten up many delinquents out of old habit of either accepting challenges or bad timing. They would always flock to him like the rats they are and gang up on him till he beats them up to a pulp. Even back in the day, way before he met Tenma, he was pretty famous.

However, not all things bad were known about him. There were times when he would help old people across the street, help a mother find their missing children, and on occasion rescue a group of innocent girls from a flock of other delinquents or "bad company" as he called it. Many of the elderly, middle school girls, and others looked up to him as a hero. Till that fateful day…

"It's been like… a year since that incident," Harima spoke out loud, "Tenma-chan, you still haven't change in the slightest~"

As Harima slowly went to his dreamland, the school rooftop's door opened and out came a familiar face.

*Sarah POV*

I opened the door and found Harima-kun on the floor looking at the skies… or sleeping. I couldn't really tell because of his sunglasses. But then again, Yakumo always fell asleep at the most unlikely of places at the most shocking of times. Though I have grown accustomed to it over the year… I still have trouble seeing her defenseless like that.

Don't get me wrong, Yakumo can pretty much protect herself, even at her sleep, but still if something bad were to happen… I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Harima-san, are you awake?" I asked. Harima's eyes wandered until they met another familiar set of eyes.

"Whoa!" And just like that he instinctively leapt a few feet away from me. For a tough guy, he seems very vulnerable to surprises… makes me think he fears ghosts too.

"Oh, it's you… Adiemus, Sarah right?"

At least he managed to remember my name this time, unlike a few days back.

"You can call me Sarah, if you like," I offered him as he thought about it before nodding.

"Gomen, but, can I really call you Sarah?" He asked as I nodded with a smile. Being born in England doesn't really help my friends calling me by name casually but I told them otherwise.

"So, Sarah, what kind of bet did you make to get you to come up here?" Harima instinctively asked as if this has happened to him before.

"I came of my own volition. I came here to talk to you about something, Harima-san," As I said those words, Harima immediately began to sweat.

"Talk? Me? Is there something worth talking to me for, Sarah?" Though he tried to be friendly, I could sense that he was really nervous… and seemed to be trying to change the subject.

"I'm not good at asking indirectly so… Harima-san, do you like Tsukamoto-san?" As soon as I asked him if he liked Yakumo, I heard glass break and he stiffened. At that moment, I already had my answer.

"No! I-It's not what you think-" I already stopped him before he continued.

"Do not worry, you're secret is safe with me. In fact, I'm going to help you!" I declared which immediately calmed him down as he looked at me.

"_Is he examining me if I'm lying?_" I thought silently. I couldn't tell where his eyes were tracing but before I could look past his glasses, he turned.

"Sorry, but… this is my battle. If I have to make a move… then I want to do it on my own, though, I appreciate the support," I felt my heart skip a beat and I wasn't sure why it did, but the moment he said those words, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Ah, no, at least let me support you from behind! Please, I want the both of you to be happy!" I pleaded with him with puppy eyes. He was surely surprised because he immediately turned his face trying to keep me from seeing what looked like… a blush?

"F-fine."

I immediately cheered with delight but not before he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ano, Sarah, can you call the other Tsukamoto-san here?" He asked as I immediately thought of Yakumo's sister from class 2-C.

"Eh? But what do you want with her?" I asked while staring in confusion. Harima blushed a bit and instantly made me realize the logic behind it.

"Ah! I get it now; I'll go and call her right away!" I told him as I left to go and get Yakumo's older sister. As I went there I passed by Haibara-sensei who was talking to Itoko-sensei.

* * *

><p>End of POV, Faculty Room<p>

Haibara, Akuma, when you ask the students who he was they will immediately say that he is the best teacher ever. BUT, if you were to ask the school faculty then that would have been a different answer… or rather you should have asked for a better question.

"Itoko-sensei, Harima-kun said that you were his, is that true?" Haibara asked along the way to the staff room. He spotted Sarah heading to his homeroom before turning his attention back to Itoko.

"Ah, that's because we are blood-related. I'm actually his father's niece," Itoko explained as Haibara finally understood what Harima meant as he crouched down and looked depressed.

"I shouted at him for nonchalantly calling you "My Itoko"." He pointed out as she sighed.

"Oh? Well, it would seem rude but then again, you just came back from abroad so it's alright," She assured him as Haibara nodded.

Now, Haibara is a different case, he went abroad to get money for his sick relative but along the way something bad had happened and he was forced to leave due to the scars it had left behind. That's right; he went into court due to a student claiming he had sexually harassed his students. In the end, it has been proven to be false and won a great deal of money but his reputation has already been tarnished by then and was forced back to Japan.

"I try not to act the part but in the end I may be harassing my students too much," He started as Itoko shook her head.

"I don't think you should worry about that for now. After all, you have been a great addition to our faculty," She pointed out as they got inside to meet up with the other teachers.

If only what Itoko said was true. You see, Yagami High School rarely made any job offers and usually before recruiting they needed to pass a series of test but Haibara manages to get in just because he knew the principal. The others were unimpressed and looked down upon him even though he worked as a university professor. But to them, he is nothing more but someone who is extremely lucky.

"Hello everyone," Haibara greeted them but no one greeted back. He released a small sigh before returning to his table and writing down the grading for the day.

"Things are good so far but… should I administer my cruelty now? Hmm, I wonder?" Though he always tried to act nice, in the end, he was having doubts on his teaching methods but he felt that if he was close to them as an educator then he was most likely able to communicate with them without regard for the status quo.

"_Though, there are a few students that I am concerned about. My class has Miss Tsukamoto and to be blunt she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Then there is Sou-san… she doesn't really look the part but I think she used to have a tutor helping her._" He picked up his student record and looked at the picture of those two and wrote down notes about them in the records.

"_Sawachika-san seems to be unstable in the parental side of things, but she is a strong girl. I think all will be fine if she finds someone she can trust,_" Haibara jotted that down on her notes as well.

"_But, if I compared to them to the boys, I can already tell that there is going to be some hostility between me and the fat kid but I have to be sure. I could actually sense a powerful bloodlust earlier for some reason._" He notes down Buddah and his followers as perverts in red ink and drawing beads around buddah's neck.

"_Hanai-kun seems to be the most responsible in the class… but then again, I am reminded of that one time I saw him challenge Tsukamoto-kun. Maybe that personality of his is a problem on its own…_" He notes down his student's seriousness as he turned to check on class 1-D which he is currently handling in the absence of another teacher.

"_Tsukamoto-kun was giving me weird glances for some reason and I don't think it is anything perverted considering that she's a lot different than her peers. But then again…_" He turns to find a picture of Harima with his glasses off.

"_Harima-kun is a delinquent and he still is today. I've heard of him beating up some of the other delinquents in school and beyond so it must be true. But then again, I saw him helping a few middle school students from other delinquents… makes me wonder if he truly is a delinquent…_" He then wrote down the word "complicated" under Harima's notes.

"_Sarah is another problem though. I had to continually make a report from the priest of her church on how she is doing. I heard from them that she is an orphan… somehow it doesn't feel too off. I can certainly understand it from happening in England. But still, to have no parents…_" The reason he is concerned is because he and Sarah are on the same boat in terms of family. Though he said that he needed money to treat a relative, said relative is only a relative by name and is actually a complete stranger.

Haibara grew up also on an orphanage but unlike others he treated one person as family. Though said person moved away they continued to remain in contact until her family was having problems with her education. By then, Haibara had already graduated and regularly sent money to her in secret.

"It's a small world after all…" Haibara silently told himself as he took this time to take a nap until lunch break was over.

* * *

><p>Class 2-C<p>

Things are actually going well in the class for once. There are already many established groups of friends among them and some particularly unique in some way. The most unique of friendships is Tenma's circle of friends.

For you see, Tenma is friends with Mikoto, Akira, and Eri. They are very unique and yet very strange individuals. Mikoto is an athlete and martial artist who knew Hanai since childhood. Her most distinctive traits are her breasts and blue hair which is at the length of her shoulders.

Akira, however, is a strange one as she is always quiet and observant to the things and people around her. It is worthy to note that at times it is hard to tell if she is happy or serious but it doesn't faze her friends by the least.

Eri is a unique individual on her own right. Her origins shout-out FOREIGNER even though that is half-true. She was actually born in Kyoto but raised in England for a time before returning to Japan. Her most distinctive traits are her golden twin tails, her feisty attitude, and her beauty.

You would think that these three brought out Tenma's uniqueness of character but it is actually the opposite. Tenma was the one who brought out their uniqueness of character and to be slightly honest, they weren't like this in the past. But that's a story for another time.

"Hey, Tenma-chan," Mikoto was the first one to greet her as always. Her bright tomboyish grin etched between her cheeks.

"Oh, Mikoto. How are you?" Tenma asked with a bright smile on her face. This made the rest of her friends smile as well but Takano manages to pull off a poker face.

"Hey listen, there's a new restaurant selling cake near here. Do you want to go after school?" Mikoto asked as this made her friend smile even more.

"I would love to~!" She declared. Other than friends and family, the other important things in her life are sweets and they are right below Karasuma in terms of list making.

"Great! We'll go there and then head to go have fun in a Karaoke Bar!" She declared as the girls nodded. It was a common trend for them to go there whenever they had the money and the time to go hang out after classes.

"Excuse me…" Just then, Sarah came in and this surprised most of the students under Haibara's guidance.

"Ano… is there anything we can help with?" Hanai asked after searched for Yakumo but failed. But, he will not give up any time soon and he will find a way to make Yakumo fall for him even if he has to do so until graduation!

Somewhere inside the Library, Yakumo's small figure shivered while holding a book about Genji and his adventures…

"Ano… is Tsukamoto-sempai here?" She asked a bit flustered. This was the first time she's ever went to an upperclassman's homeroom.

"Ah! Yes, what do you need Sarah?" Tenma came closer as soon as she heard her name. The two already know each other and it isn't a surprise that the blond nun came to her.

"Ah yes, can we talk outside?" She asked as the girl complied an she told Hanai that she will be going with her. As they walk away from the classroom they stopped next to the stairs leading to the roof.

"What do you want to talk about, Sarah? Is Yakumo having trouble?" She asked a bit worried as Sarah shook her head.

"Actually I want you to do me a favor." She said which made Tenma relief then confused.

"A favor?"

"Yes, you see. Up these stairs is a lost man who wishes to know the person he loves more. Can you go and evaluate him if he is worthy of Yakumo?" Sarah requested as Tenma's Onee-chan mode activated.

"What?! Somebody is making a move on Yakumo?! I won't accept that! I'll have a thorough talk with him!" Tenma yelled as she stormed to the rooftop leaving a stunned Sarah behind.

"No! Wait! It's not what you think!" Though her words fell on deaf ears and made some of the students look on in confusion at the blond.

* * *

><p><strong>At the rooftop<strong>

Harima was once again looking at the everlasting blue sky. It helped him calm down as he prepared to talk with the other Tsukamoto to get to know Tenma better. If he establishes a friendship with the girl and maybe get to know Tenma along the way, then maybe he can find a way to confess to her?

Apparently, what he didn't know at the time was that Sarah misjudged the conclusion she came to and went to get Tenma for him as he requested. A big misunderstanding in both parties as they thought they were thinking of the same person. Harima didn't count on the girl to figure out his feelings of love towards Tenma that early (which she didn't) and decided to accept her help instead.

Adding her into the equation, especially since she is friends with the other Tsukamoto will boost his chances on becoming friends with her and one step closer to being with Tenma.

However, upon the sounds of the doors opening wide with a clang and Harima turning around to look. His eyes popped out of their sockets once he saw who it was. There in the very door leading to the stairs is none other than Tenma, his Tenma, in all of her glory.

Thoughts coursed through his head to come up with a scenario which led to this sudden confrontation. He knew that the young blond promised that she wouldn't tell but what if she lied? Harima cursed at his luck if that were the case but looked at another scenario. What if Tenma was with her sister when Sarah asked her to go to the rooftop to meet him? That would be a disaster!

Nevertheless, the fact that Tenma came to the rooftop was undeniable and if you knew Harima well then this meant that something wrong was bound to happen or another misunderstanding will inevitably make his name spread like wildfire.

"…" The two stared each other eye to eye but it was more like eye to sunglasses. This scenario looked more like a Hero vs. Last Boss confrontation than anything for that matter.

"Harima…" Tenma started with a stern voice as Harima gave a huge gulp and sweat began to pour down on his frame.

"Tenma-chan…" Yes if this was an RPG game this would definitely look like a Hero vs. Lass Boss battle.

"Harima… I heard that you wanted to say something to me," At the drop of those words Harima's jaw instantly dropped. His thoughts were racing faster than ever and he didn't know how she figured it out already.

"Ah, no… wait, please listen to me!" Harima begged as he wasn't ready to confess his love to Tenma yet. How cruel was fate to him when he was least prepared and more so with no escape.

"When I came here I thought it was a naïve boy but now that I know it was you," She gave Harima a stern look as he froze in place. Like a snake is looking to a frog, that's probably what Harima was thinking at the time "I definitely cannot allow you to do it!"

Upon hearing those words a huge crack can be heard as Harima turned into stone. His vision almost fading from Tenma's words alone.

"Listen, Harima, if you don't leave me and my sister alone. You will regret it!" Tenma warned as she turned around and left a heartbroken Harima kneeling on the floor dejected. When Sarah came upon the scene, she couldn't help but be shocked.

"H-Harima-kun?! Are you alright?" Sarah asked as she rushed to Harima. The boy was whispering hoarsely. Listening more closely she could hear him repeating something over and over again. _'How did this happen…'_

"Ugh…" When he looked up his soul was already leaving him. Sarah panicked and rushed him back to class carrying him by the shoulder. It looked pathetic that a delinquent like him was being carried around by a girl almost half his size but she erased that thought as Haibara came to view.

Honestly, when he looked at the two, he whistled. Now if you were in America that whistle meant that two people did something behind everyone's back. Usually that meant sex but there are times which those gestures were true. However, when he had a good look at the near-fatal looking Harima he straightened himself and gave him a slap to the back of his spine.

"Stop looking like an idiot, Harima! Now get into class before I drag you there myself!" He yelled at the delinquent who still looked dejected but complied. He knew better than to earn a stern lecture from this guy more than anyone else for that matter.

"Sensei, you are being hard on him," Sarah complained as Haibara's expression softened a bit. He then looked at Harima one more time.

"If you are not feeling well then head to the Infirmary. I'll go and tell your teacher that something happened and that you needed to head to the infirmary," Haibara said as Sarah smiled and thanked her teacher for being so kind. The two then made their way to the infirmary as they saw Osakabe-sensei talking to Haibara-sensei.

"Oh good timing, listen Harima-kun just got beaten up real bad by a couple of delinquents earlier so he is heading to the infirmary to rest. I hope that isn't a problem," Of course that was just a wild card excuse which he came up with on the spot but Itoko believed his story.

"Okay, tell Kenji-kun to rest and not hurt himself. Also, I heard that there will be a new school nurse coming around autumn. Since you are managing the Nurse's Office, I expect that you watch out for Kenji-kun while he is there," Itoko said as Haibara gave her a sheepish smile.

"Harima-kun isn't a problem to take care of. I believe that he can grow out of his delinquency sooner or later. Maybe find someone he will like along the way as well," As he said those words, Itoko couldn't help but blush.

"Ah, yes… he would," Though Haibara couldn't notice it earlier, Itoko showed a hint of jealousy.

"Anyway, if the boy does find someone he likes, I am going to help him! My interest in him sparked an idea in my head while I was asleep and I'm going to test it out later when I go to visit them," He said as he went back into his classroom.

"Them?" Of course Itoko didn't know who he was talking about unless someone was helping Harima...

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Ugh… what happened? I felt like I've been hit by something really hard and left to die," Harima complained after recovering from the shock Tenma gave him. Sarah decided that she shouldn't bring up what happened at the roof earlier today.

"Ano… you were beaten up by a bunch of delinquents earlier after you managed to escape from them," Of course, this was another wild card excuse but Harima, being the idiot that he is, bought the excuse.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Harima said while scratching his head. He went to get himself out of bed before Sarah rushed to his side. She felt like she was responsible in a way so it was only best that she helped. But while helping him up, her hand slipped off of his shoulder.

The nurse door opened with a grinning Haibara walking inside, "Hello kids~! How is Harima-kun doing…" His smile instantly vanished once he saw Sarah on top of Harima in a compromising position. Of course when he saw the scene, his face instantly flushed as he proceeded to excuse himself.

"Sorry for disturbing you two. Please continue what you are doing and don't mind me," He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Both of them replied with a tint of red on their faces while scrambling to separate.

…

When the two finally explained what happened earlier, Haibara's composure finally calmed down. He looked at the two with a sternness they haven't felt all day before he began to speak.

"Listen you two, I know that you are both young and are in the middle of puberty but that doesn't mean you can _explore_ each other while in school," Of course this left Harima confused but this left Sarah flustered.

"However, since the two of you are left unsupervised in the Infirmary I will let it slide… for now. Anyway, I asked Tsukamoto-kun earlier to give you two copies about today's lesson," Of course when they heard that, they were grateful that he went and asked Yakumo to make copies of the notes today.

"…" Haibara then turned around with his eyes closed trying to focus. This action confused his students as he turned around; eyes still closed, and opened his right eye looking at the two before speaking.

"Are you two in an illicit relationship?" The two students instantly turned red as he said those words. He gave a hearty laugh as the two shuffled in their seats.

"Ha ha ha! Of course, I was only joking. Anyways, you two should head out now. Classes are over and it's nearly closing time," He said as he got the two up and pushed them outside the infirmary.

"I'll be staying for a while to check up on things. I don't want some of our medicine and other supplies to be missing while I'm under watch," He said with a smile before closing the door which confused the two of them.

"So… sensei is watching over the Nurse's office while waiting for the new one to arrive?" Sarah began confused on what just happened.

"I… uhh… guess?" Though Harima was confused as well he managed to let out an answer.

"Oh! Right! We should go and find Yakumo! She is probably waiting in class!" Sarah pointed out as Harima snapped out of his confusion and nodded. While the two were walking away from the Infirmary, Haibara was having a look through his spy camera which he secretly hid from view and opens his laptop to check on the troublemakers who were going in and out of the infirmary other than Harima and Sarah.

"I hate to doubt my students but some of them maybe doing unhealthy relationships. As much as possible I hope they aren't doing… ugh… why the hell did I accept this duty?" Haibara was beginning to regret looking after the Infirmary for the time being as he looked at the laptop.

There was absolutely nothing in there other than Harima and Sarah who he knew were there the rest of the day. However, one thing caught his eye while he was looking at the video which made him turn and go over the bed Harima was using and sure enough it was there.

"That idiot… he forgot his sunglasses," How he managed to not notice that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses was a mystery to him but since it was getting late and he needed to leave early he decided to hold onto the glasses till the next morning.

On the other side of things, Harima's face as he heads to his class was calm and collected. He had this sense of maturity in his eyes that managed to get the attention of some of the girls who were in a club. This confused him as they headed to find Yakumo.

"Ah, Yakumo!" Sarah called as Yakumo, who was waiting for them inside, turned and waved at Sarah.

"Sarah, here are your notes. Here are yours Harima-san-?" When she turned to give Harima his notes, while holding out his hands, Yakumo couldn't help but stop and look at his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" He asked a bit confused.

"Uhm, Harima-san, you're not wearing your sunglasses," Yakumo replied quietly.

"What?! My glasses! Where are my glasses?!" Harima frantically looked all over his clothes for his sunglasses but failed to have thought that Sarah might've removed them while he slept.

"Damn! They must've broken when I escaped from those thugs!" The clicking of Harima's tongue managed to return Yakumo back to reality.

"Ah! Sorry, Harima-san. Here you go," Yakumo said with a flustered face. Harima nonchalantly took the notes from her hands while looking as composed as humanly possible.

"Oh, thank you. Umm… Tsukamoto, Yakumo right?" He asked as she nodded.

"Let me call you Imouto-san then!" Harima suddenly declared which surprised both girls.

"Ano… okay," Yakumo was blushing madly while hiding her face using her hair. She wasn't against such informality but the suddenness of his actions made her agree without thinking through with it.

The same cannot be said to Sarah, however…

"_Whoa! He already managed to established being friends without trouble! That is bold of you, Harima-kun!_" She thought a bit flustered by the sudden development.

"_Oh! I get it now! After you recovered from Tenma's lecture, you decided to go after Yakumo anyway without her knowing! That's ingenious! But don't worry; I'll support you all the way,_" Sarah said determined as she clutched her small hands together. This action confused both Yakumo and Harima as she sweat drop.

"Ano… we should be going now! Shall we go together, Harima-kun?" Sarah asked which shocked Yakumo for a bit by her sudden familiarity with Harima.

"Sure… those thugs may come back to get revenge so I'll accompany you both," He said while grabbing his things. They then headed to the school gate where, surprisingly, trouble was awaiting.

"Harima! Today is the day you die!" Tennouji Nobura, from class 2-D declared while other thugs came inside the school gates.

"_Eh?_" Of course this came as a surprise to Sarah since she just made up an excuse earlier to convince Harima.

"Seems that I was right. You two better get away from here, things are gonna get ugly," He warned as the two girls nodded and fled the scene. Harima was left alone to face the thugs… however…

"Oi! You disgraceful brats!" A single voice yelled from within the building which made all who have heard it turn to a man wearing sunglasses which suspiciously looked like Harima's.

"You dare draw blood on the holy grounds of this campus? Have you no shame? And you dare call yourself students of Yagami High?!" Whoever he was, his words were sharper than any weapon that can pierce the thugs as they visibly flinched.

"I don't know why you are doing this but it seems that my student here knew you were coming. I won't let you silly brats do what you please so I'll give you a warning. Leave now before I send you all to the nearest available hospital with your jaws unattached!" The man roared as a fiery aura surrounded him. The thugs, except Harima who was surprised, looked on in fear and fled the scene. The man then turned to Harima who jolted as he moved to his direction.

"You three alright?" He said as Harima nodded. Sarah, and Yakumo agreed and walked up slowly.

"Good, I warned everyone from the faculty that there were some thugs on the loose after school hours hanging around here. It's a good thing that I came by when things were about to get ugly. Anyway, it's best you three go home now since those guys won't come back a second time," He said as he waved them goodbye and left the scene.

"Who was he?" Yakumo asked confused on what just happened.

"Hmm… I have never seen a wild teacher like him before. Did you see all those piercings on his ears and his messy hair?" Sarah asked as the two nodded. A teacher like him was a bad influence for the students on campus but still he left without telling his name. Maybe he was the new night guard watching over the school on the evening shift.

"Well, this is where we part. Since that guy already took care of the problem earlier they won't be going after you two," Harima said with a smile on his face. Sarah couldn't help but think that he was actually good looking for a moment before reminding herself that she was a nun.

"Yes, thank you Harima-kun. We'll be going now. Come on, Yakumo." She said as she eagerly dragged Yakumo away. Once they were gone, Harima rode his motorcycle and left back to the hell he called Itoko's apartment.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Sarah was up doing homework from the math lessons from earlier that day. She was still thinking of what happened on the roof after Tenma left. Harima looked so grief-stricken and depressed that she couldn't leave his side. After all, it was her fault that she said such conspicuous things to Tenma out of the blue, but she already knew that she would ask her for details.

"_Still, why did Harima-kun look so down? No, focus Sarah! Harima-kun finally managed to take the first step and become Yakumo's friend! All that's left is to make steady progress between the two and your quest is complete!_" She thought as she pumped her fists together.

But still, she couldn't help but think about Harima's eyes. They looked sharp and fierce and at the same time calm and collective. Like he was saved from great despair and depression his life had given him from delinquency. She couldn't help but remember how his expression changed from calm to worry once they were on the front gates. His face looked grim when he saw the thugs go after him, was he worried about them?

"_W-Why am I seeing him like some white knight on a horse?_" Sarah thought confused from Harima's actions earlier that afternoon. Sure he was a delinquent but she never knew that Harima was that sincere to others and caring enough to worry about their well-being.

"Uu~! This is no good… I think I am beginning to… like him. A bit! J-Just a bit!" The blond girl said trying to reassure herself that it was just a bit of admiration though her words fail to help her remove the thoughts in her head.

"W-What should I do? What If I do end up liking him? No, Sarah! You must be strong! After all, you are a nun! A servant of the lord! You can go through this! It's only a test of your faith!" She said as she finally focused back on the homework she was given.

That night, Sarah had a dream about Harima, Yakumo, and her having a picnic on top of a hill. Then the sky clouded up rather quickly and started showering, which stopped the picnic and moved them to an unused lodge. Once they were inside, Sarah and Yakumo dried their clothes as Harima went to dry his own and became shirtless. They managed to find a blanket but it was only good for at least two people to use. Harima decided to let the girls use it to dry themselves but Sarah insisted that he and Yakumo shared it much to their embarrassment.

But then, when they did share it, Sarah felt a sharp pain go through her heart. The rain outside then became a storm and this left them to stay in the lodge for the night. Harima decided to make beds for the girls and made enough for the three of them. Once they laid down, they started talking to each other and asking questions like their interests but nothing came to mind from Sarah. The night finally came and Harima notices her shivering quite hard. He decided to go and comfort her. Harima told her to accept what little warmth he can give which made her blush even more.

They lay down back to back from each other. Sarah was now confused and her heart was racing for some unknown reason. Yakumo was fast asleep since they gave her the blanket to keep warm. Her thoughts were racing as Harima turned to give Sarah a hug. This action made her heart and mind stop their action for a second. In that one second, she felt happy… something that she wasn't expecting.

"_Sarah… I…" _Harima started to whisper on her ear. Her already flustered face reaching to the tips of her sensitive ears.

"_Ai… shiteru…_" And with those words Sarah's eyes shot open as she sat up breathing heavily.

"W-What?" Sarah couldn't understand the interpretation of her dream… or rather she wanted to deny she even had such a dream. It was already about six O'clock in the morning when she woke up.

She couldn't believe that she had dreamt something so… so vulgar. _'I should go to the confessionary about my sudden dream. Maybe they will have an answer?' _

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Class started here in the Philippines and I don't get much time to choose to update my stories. Specifically, I wanted to focus on my main story: God's Best Friend since I wanted to do a reconstruction of the story after years of working on it and I got stumped because I learned that while I am working on it ideas keep popping up on my head. I wanted to do some extra chapters on the story but I couldn't do it cleanly because there are already other chapters before it. Also, I don't want readers to confuse it as an update.**

**So, my final choice in the matter is to scrap all of the previous chapters to make room for development and progress. Originally, I just follow whatever setting there is in the chapters I read and just write them down. I noticed little by little that as I go along it made little to no sense and the character development and plot all sucked.**

**Anyways, I decided to leave that story behind for the time being and focus on making this chapter. I also want all of you to know that I am not scrapping this story. I'm just lazy and sometimes ideas don't pop on my head because I was originally a member of the Onigiri faction.**

**In fact, I only took this idea in because Oathkeeper24 offered in 'her' story to make one. I was so moved that I wanted to take the opportunity to do so. However, my biggest obstacle is that the manga is already finished and it has been so long. I feel like I betrayed the anime I loved since I was in High School.**

**But we have ideas on how to further the story. It's just that I keep failing at the character development that I always end up in a stump. And the only things to take note about Harima is that he is a muscled idiot who loves Tenma only while Sarah only plays a minor role as Yakumo's friend. Also, the two barely even have a conversation.**

**However, I can only move forward with the story. Hopefully, I can get some ideas on how to move it forward like I wanted.**

**Now on with the story,**

* * *

><p><strong>Yagami High School; a few minutes before class starts, Sarah's POV<strong>

It has already been three days since I had that dream. Thank the lord that it was the weekend the next day or I wouldn't be able to face the two with my thoughts lingering to- Stop! Don't think about him! Not now when you finally managed to forget about the events that transpired in it!

I gave a sigh as I walked up the hill heading towards the school I'm attending in. It was a good school with good students and friends. They accepted me warmly even though I am from another country and I return that kindness in kind. Really, it's only been a few years yet I already feel so attached to this country.

Along ahead I noticed Yakumo walking alone which was strange because I always saw her with her sister. I ran up to her and greeted her which she did as well. We talked for a bit until I noticed someone from the corner of my eye.

"Good morning, Sarah." I turned and saw Karasuma-san riding his bike up to our school which was strange because it was a difficult track. However, he didn't show any sign of stress as he steadily came towards us.

"Ah! Good morning, Sempai-!?" And as suddenly as he came he went. He was so fast that I didn't even got the chance to finish my greeting. However, all of that changed as I saw a small figure on a bike making their way towards school.

"Hey, Yakumo, isn't that you're Nee-san?" I asked as Yakumo turned around and saw her. However, I saw that her sister was gaining speed as she peddled with all her might. She peddled so much that she didn't notice Yakumo greet her and instead left a gust of wind in her trail which rustled over our bodies.

"What was that…?" I asked as from the corner of my eye. I saw Harima-san gaining speed and going after the two that just passed us. Though I felt compelled to go ahead and greet him I felt this sudden sense of fear deep at the back of my head. If the ominous indication that Harima was giving wasn't enough to prove it then the killing intent as he peddled up the hill was a clear sign that we should get out-of-the-way.

"Yakumo, let's get out of his way. Before something bad happens," I told her as Yakumo looked at me a bit confused but nodded regardless. I gestured for us to move a few feet away from the street's pavement but that wasn't enough to get out of Harima's powerful hurricane which sent most of my belongings and the pins of my hair flying.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?**" I heard someone yell in English a few feet away as I turned and saw the carnage that Harima-san left behind. After a few minutes of fixing my hair back to normal and gathering my belongings, both Yakumo and I walked on ahead towards school.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 2-C, Tenma's POV<strong>

So tired… so hungry… I feel like I could die… I think I lost 5 pounds with just that morning run alone than anything that I ever went through to lose weight. Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick.

"Class, be seated," I heard as the door to our room opened as I heard Sensei's voice. I looked up with what little strength I had to excuse myself and rest at the Nurse's office but my concern turned towards my teacher instead.

"Sensei, what happened to you!?"

"You look like a mess!"

"And you are seriously bruised!" Were our cries as Haibara-sensei nonchalantly scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hahaha, how can I explain this? Well, actually, I was on my way to school when two wind demons came past me and sent me flying towards the school's yard. Got me just on time but I got stuck removing the groves that got me tangled a bit." He laughed as if it was natural; my face turned a tad bit paler.

"How could a wind demon do that? You looked like you pick a fight with some delinquents or something…" One of them pointed out as I planted my face on the table.

"Hahaha, a few delinquents probably won't even come close to the pain I went through when I was a few meters above the school's roof while falling. Anyways, time to take attendance. I don't want to hear anyone complaining today because I'll be giving out a test!" He declared as some of the students whined but ended up doing it anyway.

It was tough, staying up for sensei's class. He was a good teacher and I can really understand the lessons he was giving me. However, the fatigue got into me and I accidentally fell asleep. When I finally woke up, I found myself on the Nurse's office with a blanket over my shoulders.

"What!? What time is it?" I asked as I turned and found Haibara-sensei eating on a few Pocky.

"It's lunchtime. You were out cold so I had someone carry you here." Haibara-sensei nonchalantly explained as he offered me his box of Pocky. I shamelessly took one before remembering that I fell asleep in class. When I turned to look at him and whimper he gave me a grin.

"You're in luck! You see, when you fainted during class, I had Karasuma-kun carry over here. HE was even kind enough to tuck you in like a good mother~" Sensei teased as I instantly turned into a shade of tomato.

"K-Karasuma-kun… he-?!" I barely managed to speak out as sensei nodded as I nearly passed out. But Haibara-sensei stopped me from doing that as he changed the subject.

"Anyways, Miss Tsukamoto, you should really take care of yourself more. I don't want it to become a trend that only my students' end up going to the Nurse's office." He scolded as I looked down to my lap as I nodded.

"I can understand that physical check-up is in a few days but-" What!?

"Physical check-up is in a few days!? When?!" I demanded as I leaped and grabbed sensei's collar as he looked both confused and surprised.

"This Wednesday-" I quickly got out bed and ran for the door.

"Thank you sensei! I'll be going now!" I yelled as I headed to my classroom. What should I do? I've gained weight after eating a few sweets last week. What should I do!?

Regardless, going after Karasuma-kun will come later. For now, I'll have to lose weight!

* * *

><p><strong>Class 1-D; Haibara's POV<strong>

What happened with Miss Tsukamoto left me very confused as I fixed my collar and walked towards the second bunch of students that I am handling. I'll have to be honest, it isn't easy to cycle between two classes since I am forced to take on the role as their homeroom teacher. It was even more so than my University days where I only had a handful of students to teach.

Along the way I saw Itoko-sensei and greeted her as she merely nodded as acknowledgement of my presence. It wasn't really surprising since the two of us went way back. I used to be her friend during High School, along with Youko-chan, but that was all in the past. Now, the three of us are just civil servants working to get our pay.

I'll talk more about our past for another time. For now, I have to focus on how I will handle my class when school events will come. I don't think I will be able to do much with my limited interaction with Class 1-D. I really hope the teacher whose going to take charge of this class will come back soon.

"Good afternoon class, please be seated as I take attendance," And the way I order around my students sounds harsh as the class greeted me in return. The first thing I noticed after they seated is that Harima was sleeping.

"What the…?" I felt ticked off that Harima had the nerve to fall asleep at the beginning of our class. So, I picked up a piece of chalk and sent it flying towards Harima in one quick motion which collided onto he's forehead.

"What the hell!?" He screamed as puts a hand on his forehead.

"It's time for class you big lump of muscle mass, if you don't feel like taking my class then can you please stand outside and carry these till I tell you to come inside?" I asked as I lifted the buckets that I retrieved from a convenient packet of space.

"Where the hell did you pull that out from?" He asked as I just shoved it on his hands.

"Hammerspace(lol), also, it's not important so go outside." Harima gave me a grunt before walking outside carrying the buckets of cement on his hands. He actually struggled to lift his hands to try to open the door.

"Put the bucket down and just open it." I said as I gave a sigh and turn back to my desk and began my class. After about ten minutes, I asked for Harima to join class as I explained the formulas used in their algebra lesson.

It didn't take long for the first bell to ring as I walked outside to meet the next teacher. I nodded to him as I went back to Class 2-C and teach them about Algebra next. But before I did, I made a bee-line towards the Nurse's office as I took down an aspirin and went straight for class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

"What was his problem?" Harima asked after the teacher left and gave us self-study. Apparently, he had to go to the Principal's office and it sounded urgent so he left and told us to do some self-studying. I decided to have a group study with Yakumo and invited Harima along which is according to plan.

"Huh?" Yakumo asked a bit confused as she looked up from her textbook. Harima was twirling his mechanical pencil around as he repeated his question.

"What is Haibara-sensei's problem? It always ends up being me who takes punishments." He said bored as he looked down on his notes.

"It probably has to do with the fact that he is managing our class, while managing his own, since our homeroom teacher suddenly left. Also, he is new on his job and the responsibility was pushed to him because of it." I pointed out as Harima gave a look as he finally nodded.

"Now that you brought it up, he did look stressed about it. Word on the street is that he leaves to take the last train. Though I am not sure where he goes, it leaves me with the impression that he lives on another town nearby." He pointed out as his sunglasses gleamed from the light on the ceiling.

"That's the first that I have heard about it. Are you sure that sensei takes the last train?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

"One time, I saw him riding a train while I was on my way to a convenience store to buy the new release of Jump. I didn't see his face, but I am sure it was him. What bothered me is that train he was boarding on," He said as he twirled with his pencil again and leaned back.

"Which train station is he taking anyway?" I asked as there are only a few trains that lead outside of our district.

"He takes the train that leads to Tokyo and somewhere around Osaka. Though I doubt he has any business in Osaka since it is far away." He said as I nodded and returned to my notes at hand.

"Man… I can't understand any of these. I am starting to regret causing problems to Haibara-sensei now," Harima whined as I giggled. It was true, our teacher in science is difficult to understand but Yakumo and I manage to understand a bit of his lectures.

"Which parts don't you understand?" Yakumo started as I felt a sting go through my heart. I placed my hand over it as I felt confused.

"All of it…" Harima cried as both Yakumo and I sweatdrop at that statement.

"That can't be!" I exclaimed and pointed out that these questions are easy.

"Well, I did have to repeat a year after all. I spent what time I had mostly on the streets beating up people and lazing around without any motivation of going to school." He said as he puts his elbow on the table and his hand on his chin.

"Do you want me to help you, Harima-san?" Yakumo asked as Harima smiled as he gladly accepted her help. Well, things are going exactly as how I planned it but… what is this feeling I get on my chest every time I see them so close together? Wait a minute… why did Harima-san come to school now when he was sent back to repeat a year?

"Ano,,, Harima-san, can you tell us why you decided to attend school now?" I asked curiously as Harima raise his eye brow as his new sunglasses shine from the florescent light.

"Ano…" Harima sweated bullets as his voice strained with uncertainty. I immediately caught up to that and apologized.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry on you." I said as Harima shook his hands in front of me.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no! I-it's alright, I know it's strange that a delinquent like me suddenly became interested in studying. You don't have to apologize!" Harima affirmed as I put a hand on my chin and gave a slight nod.

"Hai…" However, that left a very awkward silence between the three of us. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of video games, music, and or talking between other students. It was painfully awkward… what should I do to change the mood?

"It… is because someone I admired brought me straight back to the right road." Harima started as Yakumo and I looked up from our notes as Harima looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Someone…" I started.

"You admired?" Yakumo finished as Harima nodded.

"Back then, I didn't really care what other people thought about me. I would always fight and cause trouble for others. They pick fights with me and I do the same to them. However, I had values as well. I couldn't let others be harmed; it always brought a bitter taste in my mouth every time someone compares me to them." He said with a sharp tone on his voice as I saw his right hand grip into a fist.

"I am not like them. I would never let someone not involve get in my fights or be dragged in because of me. That's why, I never allowed myself to have any friends." He said these words so nonchalantly that it saddened me. To think a soul like him was suffering so much without anyone looking after him.

"But then, I met "that" person." The moment those words left his mouth I sense affection come out of it. That's when something uncharacteristic of him to do happened. He smiled. Not just any smile, it was a warm smile that felt happiness and comfort.

"This person brought a shine into the world I only knew threw fighting and getting beat up. It was like this person was there to drag me out of the hole I had dug myself into and bring me into the world I barely knew." To think that such a person brought change to Harima-san was amazing. Whoever this person was, there is no doubt that this person earned Harima's respect.

"However, that was the only time we met. I later found out that this person was entering here. I didn't think twice in applying myself for transfer but in the end… I got held back," But still, it is amazing to think that he would come all this way just to follow the person you admired. It shows how much you've changed… and I find that part exciting but frightening at the same time.

"And what do you plan to do once you finally meet with this person, Harima-san?" I asked out of curiosity and interest as both Yakumo and I got closer.

"Eh?" Of course, Harima wasn't expecting this and pretty much scratched the back of his head.

"Well~ Are you going to tell us~?" I sang as I leaned in more. Harima, out of nervousness, raised his left hand in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry, as of this moment, I don't know what I am going to do or how I am going to approach her… all I know is that I have to build up the courage to tell about my feelings and receive them. I couldn't ask for anything else in the world… other than that." His words sounded completely sincere that I was caught in the vast warmth of happiness he was radiating. I turned and found Yakumo look at Harima in awe and later lowered her head a bit and smiled.

"Hmm? You look happy, Imouto-san. Did something make your day?" Harima asked a bit oblivious at what he just did as I couldn't help but giggle at his simplicity.

"Harima-kun, the reason why most girls smile is because they get to know their friends better by just conversing with them. And right now, the both of us are happy that you showed a little bit about yourself even though you didn't have to." I said with a smile on my face as I chuckled. Harima looked at us both felt stumped until he came to realize it.

"Ah! Now I get it. Hahaha. Yeah, this feeling… it's nice! It gives me happiness and joy and sharing this experience with the two of you made me more… soft than what I used to be. Thank you," He said with a chuckle and smiled.

After that, the three of us got back to studying. Unexpectedly, Harima's performance in learning improved albeit a little. But it was proof that it was there, that he was able to do these things even though it is difficult for him. I'm really glad that I had met such a person.

**Haibara's POV**

'I always seem to find a way to get myself into troublesome things.'

These were my thoughts when I first found myself working at a University at America and got myself the worst class ever. Though I managed to stick by them till they graduated… things weren't the same again after that.

"Class, I want you to copy this formula. It will appear on your exams by the end of the semester," I ended up leaving what I have built for the past 3 years. I was never the same again.

"…" And now in front of me are not college students aiming for higher education but High School students who barely know what they want in the future.

'I was aiming so high that I didn't realize how much I had fallen by then.'

I had enemies, people who didn't want me to be on the top. I try to ignore them for the most part as they were just childish crimes. But then, the blames falls to me. I was so arrogant and prideful of my achievements. Every challenge that came to me, I took on like a fool.

"Sensei, I want to ask something." Miss Tsukamoto asked as she raised her hand.

"Sure, I'll be there in just a sec." But I was a proud fool.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" I asked as I arrived in front of Miss Tsukamoto's seat.

"The formula, I don't really get it. Can you explain it to me?" I smiled and proceeded to explain to her how to use the formula. However, my student didn't understand it yet so I borrowed a question on the textbook and showed her how to solve it. It took me five questions before she finally understood how to use the formula.

"If you have trouble remembering, you can try to leave a few hints or pointers in your notebook to help you remember the formula better. Little reminders helped me pass and enter Kyoto University after I graduated," I explained which caught the attention of the students.

"Sensei, you entered Kyoto University?" One of my students asked as I nodded.

"I even graduated there, I believe I was in the batch of '9X." I told them as I remembered the time I studied there. They were really good times.

"Wow!"

"You're awesome, sensei!"

"I hope you'll help us get into the University we want to go in!"

I take it back; I guess some of my students at least know where they want to go with their future. The kids of this generation sure are different. Though, I see that there is no shortage of delinquents since I've returned.

"All right everyone, as long as you guys learn what I teach you, then there is no school good enough for you!" I declared as the students gave a small cheer. Looks like I'll have to keep my promise.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm one who knows potential when I see it. And right in front of me are students who are worthy of the knowledge I have gained. If it isn't them, then I wouldn't make such a foolish promise.

*Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong*

"Ah, the school bell. All right everyone, class is officially over." I told my students as the class president, who is a bespectacled young man, told his classmates to stand and bow as I walk outside.

And with that finally done, the day was over. Though I say this, it isn't particularly true. There are still some students who are members of the clubs they joined in while others just want to stay longer to either catch up with friends or cause trouble.

As I think about this, I remembered what happened yesterday as I dug into my bag. I brought out Harima's glasses which he forgot to take with him. Surprisingly, he had a spare but I plan to return this to him either way.

"I hope Harima-kun is still in class," I said out loud as I made it into Class 1-D… what I saw in front of me wasn't quite a sight to behold.

"How can Tsukamoto-kun sleep here?" I asked myself as I looked for Harima but to no avail. Well, it looks like I'll have to hold onto his sun glasses for the time being.

But then my next concern is the little sister of the Tsukamoto family. How am I going to go about this situation? My only concern is getting myself to be called a pervert again and I wouldn't want that. But if I leave her here, then there would be no one to wake her up. But if I did and someone misunderstood what I was doing… I'm screwed either way aren't I?

"F*ck it, I'll go and wake her up." I told no one in particular as I walked over to the girl and began to shook her.

"Wake up Tsukamoto, Yakumo. School's already over," I told her as I gently shook her. It took a minute but I finally managed to wake her up.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," I greeted nonchalantly as the girl in front of me nodded her head.

"Morning… Otou-san…" The girl said albeit still half-asleep. And someone out there, there is one happy pedophile.

"I'm not your father, silly girl. I'm your teacher," I scolded her a bit as she shook her head and look at me intently.

"If I look closely, you do kind of look like my father. Though the resemblance is only sublime at best," Thanks for the heads up little sister.

"You should go home now. Oh, and before you do, can you tell me Harima that I have his spare sun glasses if you manage to catch up to him today?" I asked as the girl nodded. I turned to head for the door as I bumped into the foreign sister.

"Ah, good day sister. How was my class today?" I asked in a friendly tone as this made the nun confused. It didn't take a minute later for her to understand what I said earlier.

"Ah, you're class was very refreshing sensei. Though I would like it if you don't attack Harima-kun from time to time," The nun scolded me as I put up my hands defensively.

"You couldn't blame me after I saw him snoring on his seat now would you?" I asked as she cannot give an answer to that.

"Also, it would be interesting. If he manages to actually do well in his studies, then, I might actually consider making him take the test early." I informed her as she gave a confused look in return.

"What do you mean, Haibara-sensei?" I guess that idiot didn't tell them then… it is best that I don't say a thing here.

"This is something that only Harima-san can tell you. I am sorry, but I have to respect the privacy that my student wishes to partake." I told her as she gives me a silent stare before nodding. Tsukamoto on the other hand seemed silent but approached Sarah nonetheless.

"I understand sensei." I sense a bit of disappointment in that tone of yours, Tsukamoto-kun.

"Were you trying to perceive* me earlier?" I asked as this caught her by surprise. She then got flustered and shifted her eyes… it was easy to tell that she was trying to hide her embarrassment. (Perceive = Esp)

"I'm sorry, Haibara-sensei. I didn't mean to re-" I stopped her there as I spoke.

"I don't mind, Tsukamoto-kun. If you have this gift to perceive, then it is by your right to use it. Do not be ashamed or embarrassed, though it may be a curse at times, it is best that you make use of it as best as you can." I told her as I turned to leave. This is nothing new to me.

'Because I am like that too…'

"Looks like you are doing well," I turned around and found Sasakura-sensei standing in front of me while looking at me with eyes that give off the sense of a scolding mother.

"Are you here to ridicule me, Sasakura-sensei?" I asked with a scoff as I look outside the window.

"Yes and no," Of course I couldn't help but felt my legs weaken at such a statement.

"Joking aside, can you please tell me the reason why you are here? If I remember correctly, the staff went into a meeting without telling me." I pointed out as this was really cruel of them.

"Ah yes, we recognize that while you are looking after the Infirmary you are also handling two different classes on your own. However, we have yet to find neither a replacement nurse nor a replacement teacher." Sasakura-sensei said as this left me confused.

"Wait, isn't the board of education the ones who are responsible to find suitable replacements for these teachers?" Of course, Sasakura simply shrugged as I rolled my eyes. It was typical of them to ignore their duties.

"So, what do I get in all of this? You all just dumped the responsibilities on me. I am also burdened by the fact that I am far away from my residence." I complained as Sasakura just continued to smile at me.

"Then… what do you want us to do, Haibara-sensei?" She asked as she puts a finger on her left cheek. I know I shouldn't be feeling this about my co-workers but I think that was actually cute.

"The least you guys can do for me is help me find an apartment I can rent. I really need a place to stay so that I don't have to go home by train late at the night." I requested as Sasakura remained silent for a few minutes as we walked back to the teacher's lounge.

"Then why don't you live at Itoko-sensei's apartment?"

"Ignoring the double entendre aside, are there any openings at her apartment building?" I asked as Sasakura-sensei shook her head. I merely sighed as I opened the door to the Teacher's lounge,

"You seem stressed, Haibara-sensei." And found myself being greeted by Itoko-sensei.

"Thanks for the heads up, Itoki-sensei. But really, you two really like to pick on the new guy." I pointed out as Itoko merely smiled as the teacher behind me giggled.

"That's not true, Haibara-sensei. We just like teasing you." Sasakura-sensei said as she walks right pass me.

"And I bet you two enjoy it all the way." I raised my hands in mock surrender as I headed to my desk and began filling out my work for the day. It was easy considering I managed to finish half of it during my train travels.

Though I am stressed out and feeling irate I feel that this school is worth the investment and time it will take to teach and guide them. I am no hero but I feel that these students are worth my attention and each and every one of them will be proof of my prowess as a teacher.

Though at times I feel just out of place to see high school students for a change from the university students I've guided for the last three years. But, it is a refreshing feeling. I've stayed in America for too long now and I feel like an alien to my own country. This time, I feel that everything will be alright.

At that time, I felt that I did what I can. And a week had passed. Now is probably the third week of my time teaching these students. But I didn't expect a hurdle to appear in front of me in such a small package…

To be continued.


End file.
